


purple sky

by winwins



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: M/M, Purple sky, dodam, dodam best friends, high school student non-idol au, underage drinking & smoking, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwins/pseuds/winwins
Summary: he dug into his pockets, pulling out a blunt and a lighter. he grinned at yedam before lighting the blunt and raising it to his lips. "sippin' lean and smoking is basically our aesthetic.""and purple skies," yedam added.doyoung chuckled, handing the blunt to yedam. "what about burning the city?"yedam hummed, moving the blunt away from his face before answering. "we'd have to burn the city first for that."the younger grinned, "then let's burn the city."
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	purple sky

serenity.

the state of being calm, peaceful, and untroubled.

a feeling that bubbles up inside you when you're so comfortable with something. the feeling that makes you want to stay, not give up the warmth you feel.

"you okay?"

doyoung wore a small smile on his face as he tilted his head to look at yedam. the two were lying on the grass next to each other, the mesmerizing purple sky above them.

he let out a small laugh, "yeah i'm fine. you?"

yedam nodded, bringing his arms up to rest behind his head. "i'm fine too."

the two let a comfortable silence hang in the air around them as they looked back at the sky. purple skies always gave the two a euphoric feeling.

hours must have passed before yedam slowly stood up from his spot. he looked down at doyoung, who was still laying on the now dewey grass. he cracked a smile, offering his arm to help pull the younger up. doyoung grinned back, pulling yedam's arm as he stood.

"it's late," yedam commented. he didn't need to say that, the glimmering light-purple sky was now gone and replaced by a dark purple, almost black, abyss. it was late, but neither wanted to leave.

"yeah," doyoung drawled.

but the two didn't move. they stood on the misty field, looking at each other. the feeling of serenity they felt when together was nothing replaceable. going home now, they wouldn't feel the calm until the next day. they wanted to feel calm.

"we should go home," yedam started.

doyoung nodded, "yeah."

still, the two didn't move.

finally, doyoung sighed. he shook his head as he tried to find rational thoughts. all that was running through his mind was staying here, with yedam.

"we should, uhm, leave." yedam repeated, his voice hinting he didn't want to. doyoung nodded once again, but neither of them moved.

doyoung chuckled, plopping back down onto the ground. "wanna stay for a bit?"

smiling, yedam sat back down next to doyoung and looked into the dark void surrounding them. the comfortable silence arose once again, but neither of them cared. they just enjoyed having the other's company.

"aren't you hungry?" doyoung finally spoke.

yedam shrugged, "i could eat."

looking at the now-empty styrofoam cups the two had scattered around them, doyoung let out a small chuckle. "more lean or actual food?"

yedam scoffed, "who do you think i am. of course i want more lean."

"i'll get it." doyoung offered, standing from his spot on the ground. "be right back."

yedam allowed his body to fall onto the grass, not caring if his school uniform got soaked. he felt happy when he was here, staring into the sky with doyoung at his side. a feeling he hadn't felt for almost his whole life. he loved this euphoric feeling, so much he was willing to let go of the rest of his life and stay underneath the purple sky with doyoung.

a couple minutes passed before doyoung showed up, jolly ranchers in one hand and a bottle of sprite in the other. he plopped down on the grass next to yedam, grabbing the styrofoam cups.

digging a small vial out of his pocket, yedam sat up and waited for doyoung to pour the sprite into the cups. he proceeded to pour the cough syrup in. doyoung ripped open the bag of grape jolly ranchers he had bought, dumping a couple into the cups.

"cheers." yedam rose his cup to meet doyoung's before the two drank it in small gulps while looking up at the sky.

clearing his throat, doyoung broke the silence. "i need to tell you something."

yedam tilted his head. "i do too, can i go first?"

doyoung nodded, setting his cup down before he shuffled around so he was now facing yedam. the two sat knees touching, the smell of grape concentration heavy from their breaths.

"i-i," yedam stammered. he didn't know how to voice out his thoughts.

letting out a small chuckle, doyoung gave the elder a comforting smile. "c'mon, just say what you want."

yedam nodded, but didn't say anything. he didn't know how to say it. he stared at doyoung's confused face, trying to muster up courage.

"yedam." doyoung's voice was soft, the encouraging tone making yedam take a deep breath and feel more courageous. he slowly leaned in, making doyoung flinch. "wha-"

not letting doyoung finish, yedam pressed his lips onto doyoung's, making the boy widen his eyes. just as yedam started to move his lips, doyoung shoved him away. "what the fuck bro?!"

widening his eyes in realization, yedam groaned. "i'm sorry! i don't know what happened! ah i'm sorry!"

doyoung gave the boy an awkward smile, "it's okay."

still embarrassed, yedam dug his face into his palms. "i'm sorry! i really have no idea what got into me!"

"yedam, it's okay." he placed a hand on yedam's knee, trying to comfort him. "it's not a big deal."

slowly, yedam moved his palms away from his face, giving doyoung a timid look. "you're sure it's okay?"

doyoung nodded, "it's okay."

he dug into his pockets, pulling out a blunt and a lighter. he grinned at yedam before lighting the blunt and raising it to his lips. "sippin' lean and smoking is basically our aesthetic."

"and purple skies," yedam added.

doyoung chuckled, handing the blunt to yedam. "what about burning the city?"

yedam hummed, moving the blunt away from his face before answering. "we'd have to burn the city first for that."

the younger grinned, "then let's burn the city."

"then what?" yedam asked, placing the blunt back in between his lips.

"huh?"

"then what? where will we live?" yedam clarified.

at this, something clicked in doyoung's brain. "right," he started. "i had to tell you something."

throwing the blunt into an empty styrofoam cup, yedam turned to doyoung. "what?"

letting out a small chuckle, doyoung smiled awkwardly. "i'm moving. tomorrow."

"tomorrow?!"

the boy nodded, his fingers picking at the grass. "well technically today, my dad wants to move to america and get away from my mom."

although yedam didn't want doyoung to go, he knew it was for the better. doyoung's mom had always been abusive, and the abuse only got worse as she leaned more and more onto alcohol. yedam could remember how many times doyoung came crying to him with bruises and blood caked all over his body.

"but america is so far away," yedam complained.

doyoung pressed his lips into a thin line, "yeah."

"so i'll probably never see you again?"

shaking his head, doyoung finally looked up at yedam. "no! of course we'll see each other again, we're best friends!"

sighing, yedam flopped down onto the grass. "who am i going to lay under the purple sky and drink lean and smoke with now?"

doyoung laughed, falling down next to yedam. "i mean you still have junkyu."

yedam pouted, turning his head to see doyoung's side profile. "junkyu's no fun."

the pair let a cloud of silence take over once again, simply enjoying the other's company. by now the sky was pitch-black and both doyoung and yedam were drained. although the drink had given them somewhat of an euphoric high, they couldn't ignore how tired they were from days of this with no sleep.

yawning, doyoung spoke up. "we should go home."

yedam shook his head, "but then i won't see you again."

chuckling, doyoung sat up from his spot. "i have to get home, and you should too."

looking up at the younger from his laying position, yedam frowned. he didn't want to leave doyoung. he needed him, he loved him. or at least he thought so.

honestly, yedam wasn't completely sure of his feelings. he constantly felt a need to be with doyoung, but he couldn't categorize it as love or desire. sure, he could actually be in love with doyoung, but deep down he knew he only felt this way because of how calm doyoung made him feel. how serene he felt when he and doyoung hung out on a field under the purple sky, sipping lean and smoking.

doyoung sighed, looking down at yedam. "don't you have a test tomorrow? you should get home and study."

yedam shook his head, "it doesn't matter if i fail the test, i just want to spend whatever time is left with you."

"yedam." doyoung said sternly, no longer smiling at the elder. "i told you i have to go, the plane's at five am and it's already one. you need to get home too."

sighing, yedam nodded. "yeah."

doyoung gave yedam one last smile, "we'll meet soon."

and with that doyoung was gone.

yedam groaned, sitting up and ruffling his hair. doyoung had taken both styrofoam cups with him, but he had left the leftover sprite, cough syrup, and jolly ranchers. slowly but carefully, yedam poured cough syrup into the sprite bottle, proceeding to drop jolly ranchers one by one.

"i cant even shake this," yedam muttered. there wasn't a proper way to mix the cough syrup and sprite since the sprite would just fizz up from shaking.

with one last groan, yedam hauled the bottle to wherever it landed. he stood up from the dewey grass, not even bothering to wipe off the grass stuck on him.

yedam began walking home, his thoughts driving him crazy. usually rejection caused heartaches. yet why didn't his heart hurt? why didn't he feel let down? all he felt from doyoung's rejection was dilemma. sure, he didn't know what to do now that he had been rejected, but he certainly wasn't hurt by it. and then his mind wandered to the kiss. oh, the kiss didn't feel right at all. all yedam could think about when his lips met doyoung's was how dry his lips were. it was like his brain completely forgot he was kissing the boy he liked and channeled all it's focus onto the dryness of doyoung's lips.

"what the fuck," yedam muttered. his feelings were wack, everywhere. he didn't understand a single thought going through his head, and all he could focus on was his desire for more lean.

"stop being an addict," he scolded himself. a couple passersby gave yedam odd looks, finding his bloodshot eyes and loud muttering weird.

one passerby approached yedam, reaching out to hand the boy a bottle of water. "are you okay?" he asked.

giving the passerby, who was clearly older than him, a lopsided smile, yedam declined the water bottle. but instead of letting the passerby go, yedam clutched onto his wrist. "have you ever been rejected?"

frightened, the passerby gave yedam a small nod.

"then do you know what it means if you get rejected but you don't care?"

the passerby gave yedam a small smile, "it means you never liked them in the first place. you just thought you did."

yedam scoffed, not believing the man. "how can i think i like someone but not actually like them?!"

"you must've had a reason. maybe you felt really comfortable with them, or you just found them attractive." the passerby answered calmly.

nodding, yedam sighed. he had always thought doyoung was attractive, and he certainly felt comfortable with him. that must've been the reason his brain played tricks on him. waving at the passerby, "thank you!"

yedam ran off, enjoying the cool night breeze hitting his face. he always loved getting the chills.

but suddenly he burst into tears. he used to do this with doyoung. doyoung wasn't even gone yet, yet he somehow already missed him. how could he not, though? doyoung was his best friend, the two trusted each other more than they trusted themselves.

"shut up," yedam told his brain. he hastily wiped his tears off his cheeks as he neared his house, not wanting to worry his parents.

yedam tried his hardest to creep into his house quietly, not wanted to awake his parents. unfortunately, it didn't work so well.

"yedam, where were you?" his mom asked quietly. it was clear that his mom was trying her hardest not to fall asleep, having stayed up because her son was missing.

"sorry, i got held up studying at the library." he answered slowly, hoping his mom would believe his lie.

that was not the case. "have you been studying at the library for the past week?"

all this time, yedam had thought his parents didn't know he got home at almost two am. they usually went to bed around ten, when yedam would tell them he was caught up at the library. but apparently, his mom was completely aware with the fact that yedam came home late every day.

forcing out a fake laugh, "what do you mean?"

"yedam," his mom sighed. "your father and i know you've been coming home after midnight every single day. we're worried about you."

yedam forced a thin smile onto his face, reassuring his mom. "don't worry, i'm okay. i just wanted to hang out with doyoung before he left."

"oh yeah, i heard about that." his mom hummed, "they're moving today, aren't they? that's good, he can finally be happy."

yedam nodded. that was all he wanted for his best friend. for doyoung to be happy, not burst into tears every time he felt slightly cared for. happy.

with a low sigh, yedam's mom stood up from the couch and made her way to yedam. she brought up her hands to make yedam's face look at her, giving her son a bright smile. placing a chaste kiss onto yedam's forehead, "get some sleep."

nodding, yedam walked into his bedroom, flopping onto the comfortable queen bed. his thousands of plushies snuggled onto his body, making yedam sigh in relief. he felt almost as comfortable as he did under the purple sky with doyoung. almost.

"shut up," yedam groaned at himself. he terribly wanted to forget the fact that doyoung exsisted, even if it was just for a few minutes. it was like his brain decided doyoung was the only thing in it, getting rid of yedam's will to do anything.

with doyoung still occupying his mind, yedam fell asleep, the warmth from his stuffed animals snuggling onto him.

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao this was bad anyways if you read this ily <3


End file.
